


when it all falls down

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: a thousand years spring [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M, Historical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Soojung, putri desa yang jauh dari kota. Menerabas desa dengan kuda, melawan cemooh dengan pedang.50 penggalan kisah pendek dalam 50 tema.





	when it all falls down

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee dan f(x) adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Judul diambil dari lirik lagu All Falls Down oleh Alan Walker ft. Noah Cyrus, Digital Farm Animals.

  1. **midnight**



Desa Soojung selalu senyap setiap malam tiba, tetapi Soojung tak selalu cepat terlelap. Pun malam itu. Kemudian, suara-suara di sekitar rumah mengusik irama musik angin dan bambu yang biasanya menjadi ninabobonya. Ia mengendap-endap, memicingkan mata di balik jendela; dan orang-orang yang berkumpul itu malah makin mencurigakan.

.

  1. **rain**



Soojung tak begitu suka diusik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi. “Bagaimana kalau aku lebih bahagia dengan cara begini?” tanyanya balik, kemudian meninggalkan si penanya untuk menembus hujan. Berlari dengan kecipak mengiringinya, lalu melupakan wajah orang-orang yang mulai mencurigainya karena ia lebih suka memanah dan melemparkan pisau dan berlatih pedang dibandingkan merangkai bunga dan menarik perhatian lelaki.

.

  1. **flower**



Soojung menembus halimun, pergi mendaki bukit. Sampai ke titik favoritnya, ia mulai melemparkan pisau. Dua mengenai sasaran, satu membelah bunga yang menjalar di dasar batang sebuah pohon. Kecantikan yang terluka, kata sudut hatinya yang kadang-kadang masih berharap banyak pada keindahan puisi-puisi lama di gulungan tua milik kakeknya yang melankolis; tetapi ia masa bodoh. Ia masih harus berlatih pedang setelah ini.

.

  1. **dew**



Tetes-tetes embun masih berada di tepian dedaunan, matahari belum naik, seharusnya tak ada seorang pun yang melintas. Matanya memicing, tetapi yang ia tangkap hanyalah bunyi gemerisik yang ganjil. Ketika ia menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ada hanya tanaman yang bergoyang. Soojung lekas-lekas mengumpulkan pisau-pisaunya dan membawa pedangnya pulang.

.

  1. **bamboo**



Ini sudah bambu ketujuh yang ia belah, kemudian tetangganya itu berkomentar lagi, “Mana ada lelaki yang mau denganmu? Sangar sekali dirimu.”

.

  1. **bow and arrows**



Tidak ada pisau hari ini. Soojung mengasah lagi kemampuan yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Ia berhasil memanah sepuluh pohon hampir tepat pada seluruh target yang ia inginkan, tetapi kemudian, yang berikutnya, meleset terlalu jauh hingga melewati pepohonan. Tahu-tahu, ada bunyi ringkikan kuda. Soojung segera bersembunyi. Tak ada apapun lagi setelah itu.

.

  1. **house**



Sebuah rumah terbakar hari itu. Keributan terjadi, Soojung sudah menyiapkan seperangkat panahnya dan pisau-pisau—tetapi kemudian hal itu reda. Sayang sekali ketegangan tak berakhir sampai malam.  

.

  1. **fire**



Seseorang berkata, “Perempuan itu tidak berguna kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu berlatih pedang,” tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Soojung mundur menuju hutan, menyalakan api di tengah-tengah padang yang agak lapang, menggambar bentuk pada langit. Bintang-bintang dan langitnya adalah kanvas.

.

  1. **shadow**



Mata Soojung mengawasi lekat-lekat pohon di sebelah barat. Apinya berdansa dan membuat bayang-bayang sedemikian rupa sehingga ia bisa mengenali banyak hal. Dan, bayang-bayang yang sekali muncul itu membuatnya yakin, _ia tak sendiri_.

.

  1. **horse**



Ayahnya membiarkannya mengendarai kuda ke pasar. Hanya pria itulah laki-laki yang maklum bahwa dirinya lebih pantas _begini_ daripada _begitu_ , meskipun ada banyak sifatnya yang tak Soojung setujui. Dan, di pasar sana, kudanya terlalu menarik perhatian sebab si pengendara berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Satu-satunya yang berani berbicara hanyalah orang yang membuat Soojung mengernyitkan kening. “Kuda yang bagus,” katanya, dan ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat Soojung waspada.

.

  1. **smoke**



Orang itu muncul lagi saat satu rumah lain terbakar secara misterius di pinggir desa. Saat api telah padam dan hanya tersisa asap, serta orang-orang yang keheranan, pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam puing-puing, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. _Buat apa?_

.

  1. **ashes**



Rumah lain lagi menjadi abu. Soojung mulai membaca pola-pola. Meski begitu, ia tak membicarakannya pada siapa pun. Apalagi ayahnya. Namun, sesuatu menggelitiknya lagi dari kebakaran tersebut; dari puing-puing dan abunya, lelaki itu _lagi_ , muncul sambil menggeleng-geleng dan keningnya mengerut curiga. Soojung yakin semuanya bukan kebetulan.

.

  1. **hair**



“Kau berlatih dengan rambut terurai begitu? Seharusnya kau mengikatnya atau memotongnya pendek.” Dan Soojung pun berhenti. Andai pemuda itu tak menjaga jarak, maka sudah pasti pedang Soojung akan mengenainya. Otak Soojung mulai menghubungkan banyak potongan puzel. Namun, lelaki itu tersenyum polos. Soojung mengembuskan napas panjang sambil menurunkan pedangnya, “Begini lebih baik. Aku menyukai rambutku.”

.

  1. **cliff**



Pujian tentang rambut itu berujung pada pembicaraan di tepi tebing. Soojung mengenalnya sebagai ‘Minho’, lelaki yang menyukai buah-buahan dan makanan manis, hobi mengendarai kuda, dan berharap bisa tinggal lebih lama di desa karena desa lamanya meninggalkan bekas yang buruk di hatinya.

.

  1. **sky**



Minho beranjak, meninggalkan Soojung yang masih bersantai sambil mendongak. Lelaki itu berpamitan, Soojung mengangguk saja ketika Minho pergi meninggalkan hutan. Dalam benak gadis itu, kata-kata Minho terngiang, “Desa ini sudah tidak aman.” _Hebat sekali dia tahu dan bisa menilai keadaan?_

.

  1. **thunder**



Petir itu mengawali hujan musim gugur yang akan terus datang selama beberapa hari. Minho tak terlihat selama hampir satu minggu. Soojung menepi dan menarik kudanya ke sebuah pondok tua di dekat perkebunan kecil, bertanya-tanya, apakah Minho benar seperti yang ia curigai.

.

  1. **river**



Ia kira Minho memang benar-benar pergi. Berkelana lagi, meninggalkan desa demi desa, karena mungkin hidupnya memang seperti itu. Akan tetapi, suatu pagi yang masih gelap, saat Soojung baru dua langkah meninggalkan sungai dengan setumpuk cucian bersihnya, lelaki itu muncul lagi. “Maaf tidak sempat pamitan. Hanya ada keperluan di luar desa.”

.

  1. **scar**



Soojung hanya memperlihatkannya, tetapi mata Minho seakan-seakan menyesapi maknanya, tangannya hendak sekali menyentuh, dan Soojung tidak mengerti mengapa seorang lelaki seperti dia bisa begitu terpana hanya karena sebuah luka karena sabetan pedang dari gurunya. “Bekas luka adalah cerita, sejarah, yang berkata tentang apa saja yang telah kita lewati,” katanya, dan masih Soojung renungkan bermalam-malam berikutnya.

.

  1. **bird**



Soojung benar-benar yakin pemuda ini istimewa karena dia bisa membuat seekor burung mendarat pada jarinya. _Siapa kau,_ tanyanya, dengan nada tajam yang jika pemuda lain yang mendengarnya, akan mundur atau malah memarahinya dengan kalimat-kalimat seksis. Akan tetapi, Minho dengan tenang menjawab, “Orang yang selalu ingin tahu.”

.

  1. **peaches**



Minho suka sekali persik, begitu yang Soojung tahu belakangan, ketika ia membawakan hasil panen ayahnya saat mereka berlatih pedang bersama. Mata dan senyumnya manis sekali saat dia menikmatinya, begitu yang diamati Soojung (—dan membuatnya susah memejamkan mata untuk beberapa momen di malam-malam yang sunyi).

.

  1. **trees**



Soojung menaiki pohon, duduk pada salah satu cabangnya, dan Minho duduk di tanah, bersandar pada batangnya. Saat itulah Soojung mengaku, “Desa ini cantik sekali, aku pikir aku bisa betah di dalamnya, andai saja penghuninya bukan orang-orang yang sekarang ini.”

.

  1. **forest**



Di dalam pekatnya kegelapan hutan dan dinginnya senja, untuk kali pertama Soojung mengamati mata Minho—yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi satu inci di hadapannya gara-gara manuver yang salah dari permainan pedang mereka—dan ia jadi punya lebih banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. _Siapa sebenarnya Minho?_ Tatapannya adalah tatapan penuh pengetahuan dan rasa ingin tahu yang membentuk sebuah misteri—dan tak ada satu pun orang di desa  yang punya tatapan seperti itu.

.

  1. **twilight**



Tiga kali senja yang lain, Minho lagi-lagi tidak terlihat di manapun. Soojung mulai gelisah. Terlebih, empat penghuni rumah di lokasi yang berbeda-beda di desa menghilang secara misterius.

.

  1. **red**



Minho muncul lagi pada senja yang lain, ketika hari yang mendung memaksa Soojung untuk cepat-cepat pulang dari kebun milik ayahnya dan membawa persik seadanya untuk dimakannya sendiri. Minho membawa sebuah bunga merah yang Soojung tahu langka sekali, hanya tumbuh setiap beberapa musim sekali di desa itu. Lelaki itu hanya berkata, “Mungkin di luar sana ada tempat yang memiliki banyak bunga ini?” Tapi, Soojung tak pernah keluar. Maka ia pun menerima bunga itu dengan tangan terbuka, dan menyimpan senyuman Minho hingga ke mimpinya.

.

  1. **woods**



Soojung mendongak, burung-burung melintasi hutan dengan berisik. Keningnya mengernyit, membaca pertanda.

.

  1. **bushes**



Ia baru saja tiba di semak-semak di jalan pulang di perbukitan ketika asap membumbung tinggi di horison di hadapannya, warna bara menyala-nyala melalap kota. Orang-orang panik berlarian, tetapi prajurit-prajurit dengan penutup muka mengejar mereka. Soojung langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya, waspada karena ada suara-suara menapak dan bisik-bisik yang mencurigakan. Dan, ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi setelah ia melihat lima orang bertopeng menyerbu ke arahnya.

.

  1. **waterfall**



Soojung mendengar suara air. Alam bawah sadarnya mengira ia berada di ujung hutan tempatnya berlatih seperti biasa. Namun suara air itu begitu jauh. Tidak seperti biasanya, jika ia memejamkan mata di tepi hutan, hanya suara air itu yang mengisi pendengarannya. Lama ia berusaha menggapai dirinya sendiri dalam pikiran yang tak karuan itu, kemudian terbangun dengan perlahan, di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna kuning pucat, berbentuk persegi, dan ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, menampilkan parit kecil dengan bebatuan dan air yang mengalir deras.

.

  1. **roots**



Tiga hari ia habiskan di dalam ruangan itu, tanpa seorang pun untuk diajak bicara. Hanya ada seorang penjaga yang rutin memberikannya makanan tiga kali sehari, tetapi hanya membuka pintu, meletakkannya, kemudian pergi berjaga ke balik pintu. Pintu lain bebas ia buka-tutup, memberikannya akses ke sebuah halaman sempit dengan parit kecil dan tembok yang sangat tinggi di belakangnya. Ada tiga tanaman kerdil di dekat parit itu. Akar-akarnya besar, semut-semut berlalu-lalang di antara akar-akar itu—dan hal itu menyadarkan Soojung: ia tidak pernah melihat semut semacam ini di rumahnya. Pun tanaman tersebut.

.

  1. **gems**



Hari keempat, ia akhirnya dibawa keluar. Melewati koridor-koridor yang meyakinkannya bahwa tempat ini adalah komplek istana. Penjaga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi hanya mengantarkannya ke ruangan yang berikutnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa kerdil: penuh dengan ornamen, bebatuan mengkilat, dan aksen emas di berbagai bagian, mulai dari tahta hingga langit-langit. Seseorang menghampirinya dari salah satu pintu, “Selamat datang di istana, Putri yang tersisa dari desa pemberontak itu.”

.

  1. **white**



Butuh dua hari hingga seluruh informasi itu secara utuh sampai ke telinganya, seluruhnya dibawakan oleh orang-orang yang berbeda, mulai dari yang mengajaknya mengelilingi istana hingga mengundangnya ke pendidikan khusus istana: desanya diisi oleh keluarga-keluarga pemberontak, pembelot kerajaan, orang-orang yang saling menghasut. Sebagian harus ditumpas lebih dahulu, tetapi pada akhirnya eksekusi harus dilaksanakan gara-gara golongan teratasnya keras kepala. Termasuk, ayah yang tak begitu dikenalnya dan tak begitu disukainya. Hanya satu orang yang bersih di desa itu, begitu rata-rata kata mereka: seseorang yang layak diselamatkan karena ia berbeda.

.

  1. **queen**



Seseorang mengunjunginya di kamar. Soojung melakukan hal yang sama, selalu, pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya: bertanya, _mengapa hanya aku yang diselamatkan?_ Dan perempuan itu, nampak elegan dengan pakaiannya yang berbeda dari seluruh orang yang ditemuinya, berkata dengan begitu tenangnya, “Semua karena usulan anakku, yang memata-matai desa itu sebelum kami bertindak. Dia ingin sekali kau selamat. Berkata bahwa kau punya banyak keterampilan yang berguna. Berkata bahwa permainan pedangmu bisa mengimbanginya. Berkata bahwa kau adalah penunggang kuda terbaik. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah putra mahkota yang seluruh pendapatnya harus diperhitungkan.”

.

  1. **crown**



Soojung dikenalkan pada pada bagian-bagian lain istana. Salah satunya, ruang penyimpanan harta berharga. Salah satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah mahkota dengan permata-permata hitam yang mencolok, tak seperti mahkota-mahkota lainnya. Tampak begitu garang sekaligus cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Namun, secantik-cantiknya mahkota itu, Soojung rindu pada pedangnya.

.

  1. **green**



Setelah puluhan kali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya, akhirnya ia dijawab: ia diperbolehkan berlatih di area terbuka di sekitar istana. Padang hijau yang dikelilingi tembok, tak mengapa bagi Soojung, karena mengingatkannya pada bukitnya—meski lebih kecil. Dan, di saat itulah, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, sedang berlatih pedang di sisi yang lain.

.

  1. **black**



Soojung baru benar-benar melihat sosoknya dari dekat saat pelajaran privat tentang sejarah kerajaan—dia berkunjung secara khusus. Permata-permata hitam menghiasi jubahnya, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. “Soojung.” Dan Soojung tak tahu harus merasa marah karena dibohongi atau bahagia karena bisa melihatnya kembali.

.

  1. **enemy**



“Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku musuhmu. Kita berada di pihak yang sama sekarang. Dan ... aku benar-benar ingin kau hidup di sini. Kita bersama.”

.

  1. **count**



Soojung menghitung lamanya ia berada di sini. Tiga puluh malam. Lima belas di antaranya dia habiskan dengan meragukan perasaannya; tentang Minho yang selalu menemuinya tiap dua hari sekali, tentang penyamaran, tentang kebohongan, tentang desa yang hancur. Ia memang tak pernah merasa terikat pada tempat itu; tempat yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang meragukan pilihan-pilihannya, bahkan mencemoohnya. Kemudian; tentang utang nyawa. Dan tentang hati yang bergejolak tiap kali mata Minho menemui matanya.

.

  1. **history**



Soojung tak pernah tahu kisah pertemuan orangtuanya. Masa lalu mereka, kehidupan mereka sebelum ibunya meninggalkannya di usia yang masih sangat muda. Soojung tak bisa melihat ke belakang untuk tahu seperti apa kasih sayang, balas budi, perhatian, kebahagiaan keluarga, dan terutama: cinta. Namun ia melihat Minho. Ratu. Lalu Minho lagi. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar dalam tebak-tebakan dengan hatinya sendiri.

.

  1. **aroma**



Kali ini, dalam latihan pedang, Minho yang ingin sekali menjadi lawannya. Dan, serangkaian manuver dan muslihat mengantarkan Soojung pada satu kebetulan yang terulang lagi: mendekat pada Minho hingga hanya tersisa satu inci jarak wajahnya dari wajah Minho. Soojung mengenali aroma yang familiar ini—tetapi sekarang lebih kuat. Lebih dominan. Lebih misterius. Ia menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam, sebelum berputar dan menghindar, lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah leher Minho. Ia tidak bisa menahan seringainya ketika berkata, “Kita sama-sama terjebak, Pangeran, tapi kita lihat siapa yang bisa memegang kendali.”

.

  1. **ornaments**



Soojung dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kursus kerumahtanggaan istana. Berbagai model pakaian dan mahkota diperkenalkan. Termasuk favorit para ningrat. Si pengajar bercerita tentang ornamen dan permata hitam yang pasti selalu menjadi bagian kecil dari pakaian Pangeran Minho, “Dia suka hal yang misterius. Yang menggugah rasa ingin tahunya. Yang _berbeda_. Terlebih mata yang berwarna hitam, yang bisa membuatnya terpana.” Soojung menaruh curiga karena mata si pengajar itu terus-terusan mengarah padanya.

.

  1. **bracelet**



Minho berkunjung ke kamar barunya (yang baru ia tempati tiga hari) di tepi kompleks istana. Memberikannya sebuah gelang, yang terlalu detil untuk selera Soojung dan terlalu mewah, tetapi tetap saja dipakainya untuk menghargai Minho. “Dipakai ibuku saat remaja,” katanya, dan membuat Soojung terkejut, merasa tak pantas. “Tak mengapa,” Minho meyakinkan, “karena ibuku berpikir kau juga pantas memakainya.”

.

  1. **robe**



Minho mengenalkannya pada sebuah perpustakaan kecil yang dulunya tempat belajar Minho saat ia masih kecil. Soojung selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana pada tengah malam—dan, Minho tak jarang datang ke sana, menjemputnya, membiarkan Soojung memakai jubahnya dalam perjalanan menuju kamar karena musim dingin sudah mulai terasa.

.

  1. **light**



Minho berhenti di bawah sebuah lampion. Soojung hampir menubruk punggungnya karena terlalu asyik membaca. Mereka sama-sama mendongak pada cahaya yang hangat tersebut, lalu Minho tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa ia mengagumi takdir mereka berdua. Soojung membalasnya dengan santai, “Hal-hal terjadi karena sebuah alasan.” Lalu, mereka saling menatap, dan di bawah cahaya itu mereka akhirnya berbagi ciuman pertama mereka.

.

  1. **plain**



Minho mengajaknya berkuda ke dataran berumput di belakang istana. Soojung tertawa cerah, ceria sekali ketika bisa memacu kudanya lebih cepat daripada Minho. Kali pertama setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia melupakan masa lalunya. Di saat itulah Minho harus berhenti memacu kudanya hanya agar dia bisa mengamati wajah dan senyuman bahagia Soojung tanpa mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dan kudanya.

.

  1. **broken**



Soojung sedang mencoba pedang kayu yang baru diantarkan padanya di kamar, dan secara tak sengaja ia memecahkan satu-satunya vas keramik yang ia punya di kamar, hasil kreasinya sendiri saat praktik membuat gerabah. Bunyinya mengagetkan penjaga di koridor, menimbulkan sedikit kehebohan, dan beberapa menit kemudian Minho datang dengan wajah panik. “Mereka bilang ada kecelakaan di kamarmu!” Dan Soojung pun meyakinkan Minho bahwa ia adalah wanita _nya_ yang tak perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

  1. **tea**



Soojung diajari cara menyajikan minuman oleh seorang guru privat. Minho datang berkunjung secara khusus ke ruang kelas. Soojung dimarahi gara-gara ia tak terlalu memperhatikan tatacara peracikan. Mau bagaimana, senyuman Minho di ujung sana benar-benar mengusiknya.

.

  1. **leaves**



Dedaunan menghijau lagi, pada akhirnya. Soojung mengunjungi taman istana, yang dipelihara secara khusus oleh Ratu, Minho menemaninya, menjelaskan tentang pohon yang secara tak langsung membuat tangannya patah saat dia masih kecil. Soojung berbalik untuk memperlihatkan wajah tertawa mengejeknya, kemudian sehelai daun tertiup angin, menempel pada keningnya. Minho menyingkirkannya, mengecup bekas daun yang menempel itu dengan lembut, membuat tawa Soojung menguap seketika. Ia tidak berkedip mendapati mata Minho yang seolah-olah berkata, _aku milikmu_.

.

  1. **watch**



Minho sengaja mengundang ibunya untuk menyaksikan Soojung bertanding pedang dengan salah seorang prajurit. Ratu menelengkan kepala, berkomentar bahwa perempuan itu memang berbeda. Minho menjawabnya sambil tersenyum bangga, “Aku tidak keberatan kelak memiliki ratu yang bisa menjadi jenderal atau mata-mata tangguh.”

.

  1. **bridge**



Soojung mengamati dedaunan dan kelopak-kelopak yang mengalir bersama arus, di bawah jembatan melengkung taman istana. Mengamati kehidupannya yang terefleksi di sana. Bertanya-tanya apakah Minho memang _menginginkannya_ , atau memang punya agenda lain. Politik istana selalu punya cerita di balik cerita. Namun, di tengah perenungannya, suara Minho memanggilnya dari sisi lain taman, dan, _aku mencarimu sejak tadi_. Soojung mengamati, kemudian tersadar. Minho tak pernah menggunakan perantara setiap kali ingin bicara padanya. Tak pernah ada staf istana yang menyampaikan pesan di antara mereka. Jika memang hanya _menggunakannya_ , Minho tak akan mau repot-repot berkeliling komplek yang sangat luas hanya untuk dirinya.

.

  1. **rainbow**



Hujan musim panas berakhir membawa pelangi setelahnya. Soojung berusaha menggambarnya dari balik jendela aula istana yang sedang sepi. Kemudian, berlalulah beberapa staf istana seraya berkata, “Kalau Pangeran Minho serius, kita harus segera bersiap-siap mulai dari sekarang. Ini akan jadi pernikahan satu-satunya di generasi ini, ‘kan? Pasti acaranya akan sangat besar.”

.

  1. **fireflies**



Soojung membuat Minho tercengang karena berhasil menangkap kunang-kunang dengan tangan kosong di hutan istana. Bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu memang punya bakat khusus yang luar biasa. Dia menatap begitu lama hingga Soojung melepaskan kunang-kunangnya, keheranan, _ada apa?_ Lalu Minho tersenyum simpul, “Menikahlah denganku.”


End file.
